There are numerous retailers, distributors, and companies that attempt to target users with supplements, beverages, and other nutritional foods or drinks. However, most of these products are pre-made and generic to a certain population of users and/or for a certain purpose. For example, companies create sports drinks to assist the performance of a generic user during activities, and retailers sell smoothies that promote certain health benefits to a large population of users.